Night World: The Chosen Movie
by The Bird is the Word
Summary: Yeah, I was bored....read and review I might go on if I get enough positive feedback oh this is a script
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so I know it's been while, but I took my time on this one and it's SERIOUS haha.....read and reaview please! I 3 u!

_**Night World: The Chosen**_

Based on the Book by L.J. Smith

**Scene 1: **

(The screen is pitch black. You can see nothing and you can't hear anything, either, suddenly, the voice of seventeen-year-old RASHEL JORDAN can be heard. RASHEL has a cold, aloof voice. She sounds as if she looks all business and she might have lived a hard life.)

**Rashel (V.O.)**

I wish I could say life was good to me. I wish I could say I've lived a completely normal life like any other American teenager. You know, the usual boyfriend, cell phone, Facebook status update obsession that most seventeen-year-olds plunge themselves totally into? But I can't. And I never will be able to. And it's all because of _him._

(The screen fades into black and white. We see a playground full of children around the ages 3 to 8. The screen focuses on this one pretty, young girl around the age of 5. She smiling and laughing while sliding down a slide. This is young RASHEL JORDAN. She has long, beautiful dark hair, pale skin, and alive, beautiful green eyes they are the only thing that has color in this black and white photo. RASHEL gets up off the slide and the camera cuts to TIMMY. TIMMY looks around the age of 3 or 4. He has a playful smile, twinkling eyes, and ruffled dark hair. He is now sliding down the slide after Rashel and he is giggling up a storm.)

(Scene cuts to a nearby wooden bench. RASHEL'S MOTHER is sitting upon that bench holding a cup of coffee, sipping slowly. We see YOUNG RASHEL and TIMMY run up to this woman smiling, excited.)

**Young Rashel**

_(Jumping up and down, clearly excited)_

Can we go in the tubes, Mommy?

**Rashel's mother**

_(Smiling at her daughter)_

Okay, kitten, but take care of Timmy. He's not as fast as you are.

_(Her mother winked and took another sip out of her coffee. RASHEL and TIMMY cheer and run off camera right)_

And happy birthday, kitten!

(Camera cuts to a climbing structure that would only look big to those younger than 6. Inside the climbing structure, there were tubes and in those tubes TIMMY and RASHEL were crawling through them. The camera was aimed at RASHEL, but you could still see TIMMY behind her because every five seconds about she turned around to make sure he kept at her pace.)

**Young Rashel**

Hurry up, Timmy!

(Soon enough, they reached the end of the tube and they both scrambled out clumsily. RASHEL looked at the huge nets and climbing places in front of her dreamily, as TIMMY looked at RASHEL dreamily. RASHEL then climbed to the top of the stairs in front of her, with TIMMY trailing by her side.)

**Timmy**

_(Looking as if he were trying to be brave for RASHEL)_

I'll go first! I'll for first!

**Young Rashel**

_(Rolling her eyes)_

Timmy, my mommy may call me kitten, but I'm no scaredy cat. Plus, I'm older now. I'm going first.

_(TIMMY huffed)_

No big kids are going to some and push you. Don't you want ice cream cake when we get back to my house?

**Timmy**

_(A long sigh)_

Okay, I'll wait.

(RASHEL smiled and began to climb the structure. She made it look harder than it really was with her being 5. She finally made it to the top and she beamed to herself, feeling like a big kid. She looked down in search to gloat at TIMMY…but he wasn't there anymore. RASHEL'S face looked scared as she quickly made her way back down the structure and looked into the tube again.)

**Young Rashel**

_(Calling)_

Timmy?

_(RASHEL made her way through the tube calling his name out, she looked at the slide again, no sign of TIMMY. She made her way to the jungle gym and the monkey bars, still no Timmy.)_

_TIMMY!_

(RASHEL'S eyes then locked on something she hadn't seen before. It looked like a padded room, a peel in the pad outside of it so that someone who was four or maybe five could fit in it. RASHEL hesitated, edging toward the padded room, most definitely contemplating on what to do. TIMMY would never go in there! RASHEL bit her lip, slowly moving inside and into the dark place….)


	2. Chapter 2

So, yeah. I decided I'd write more : ) aren't you lucky?

Read and review!!!! Remember…I do NOT own any of The Chosen, that's all LJ Smith, but I really do own my socks. They're fuzzy!!!

_**Night World: The Chosen**_

Based on the book by L.J. Smith

(Previously: RASHEL hesitated, edging toward the padded room, most definitely contemplating on what to do. TIMMY would never go in there! RASHEL bit her lip, slowly moving inside and into the dark place….)

(When inside the padded room we hear RASHEL let out the most tiniest of a gasp and we see her frightened, panicky eyes in the screen. The camera cuts to HUNTER REDFERN, a man with tangled, yet handsome, blood red hair and pale skin and amber eyes. But his unusual looks isn't what strikes us, it's that he is holding TIMMY in his arms, but not lovingly, menacingly, and he was making terrible noises, sucking and smacking noises that would make people flinch. He was eating TIMMY. RASHEL then let out a piercing scream, so loud but muffled by the padded room so it would sound like any other child was screaming, a child that didn't have as important information as RASHEL did.)

(HUNTER REDFERN looked toward RASHEL sharply, and she recoiled at what she saw. It wasn't that we was ugly, but he had Timmy's blood smothered around his lips. He wiped the blood off on his sleeve. RASHEL's screaming ceased and she darted as quickly as she could out of the padded room, but, unfortunately, HUNTER REDFERN grabbed RASHEL's leg, leaving RASHEL squirming and tugging, trying everything to break free of this man's grasp.)

**Young Rashel**

(_Whimpering and crying, gasping even)_

Mommy! Mommy!

(RASHEL tried one more time to get herself out of the man's grasp by tugging on the mulch beneath her, but he dragged her back in the padded room by her feet, and we see RASHEL's tiny fingernails scraping the ground as she went back into the padded room. When RASHEL got back in the padded room, she began to whimper, seeing TIMMY's limp body on the ground. TIMMY had two huge holes in his throat. Only holes a vampire could make. Suddenly, we see white daylight brightening the dark padded room. We see a lean, womanly figure as a silhouette in the brightness and she now bending down, looking around in the tent. It is RASHEL'S MOTHER. Suddenly the camera cuts to HUNTER REDFERN and he is speaking but his lips are not moving.)

**Hunter Redfern**

Wait! There's nothing wrong here. But you need to stand very, very still.

(The screen cuts to RASHEL'S MOTHER, and we see her frightened face relaxing, becoming at ease and almost stupid-looking. RASHEL watched in horror as HUNTER REDFERN struck at her mom's neck, and she fell to the mulch, dark hair lying on dirt. RASHEL'S MOTHER now looked like a broken toy doll: limp and motionless. We can now see RASHEL and HUNTER REDFERN in the same picture, RASHEL looking scared and helpless toward the direction of TIMMY and RASHE'S MOTHER, and HUNTER REDFERN looking hungrily at her. Once again we can hear HUNTER REDFERN'S voice, but no lips are moving.)

**Hunter Redfern**

You're not upset, you're not frightened. You want to come right here.

(RASHEL shook her head fiercely and darted out of the padded room…again. But, instead this time RASHEL made it all the way out of the padded room and made her way to the gap in the climbing structure. We then see RASHEL'S ankle and a hand grabbing it brutally. RASHEL gasps and fights the hand, she kicks at the hand desperately and twists backwards, pulling her sock of and she made a run for it.)

**Hunter Redfern**

_(Gently and intriguingly)_

Come back! You need to come back right now!

(RASHEL squeaked and propelled herself into a plastic tube in front of her. She went as fast as possible, hurting her knees. RASHEL then came upon a fish-bowl window, and the camera cuts to HUNTER REDFERN staring back at RASHEL through the window, banging on the plastic as RASHEL went by him. Suddenly, HUNTER REDFERN is gone, disappeared, she came across another window, and there he was, standing there already, and she couldn't help but look into his golden eyes, and she gasped.)

**Hunter Redfern**

Come down, come down and we'll go get some ice cream. What kind of ice cream do you like best?

(RASHEL bit on her lip, and didn't pause in her scrambling. But HUNTER REDFERN was traveling with her, she couldn't get away from him. RASHEL then looked around instinctively, looking for a higher place so he couldn't get her. She took the right turns, somehow, and made it to the very top of the structure. Wind ruffled RASHEL'S hair and she pushed it out of her face, she needed her eyes on HUNTER REDFERN at all times. RASHEL quickly looked out to the groups of mothers and fathers who had a clear view of her, and you can see the decision made in her eyes then.)

**Hunter Redfern**

Chocolate brownie? Mint chip? Bubble gum?

(RASHEL tried to ignore the pictures that HUNTER REDFERN was putting in her mind, the tastes even, and suddenly all the kids laughing and screaming and all the parents talking outside was louder than ever. She looked in distress because there was so much noise no one would hear her.)

**Hunter Redfern**

All you have to do is come down.

_(Beat)_

You know you have to come down sometime.

(RASHEL looked sad and frightened as she looked down at HUNTER REDFERN. His face looked pale, patient, and hungry, and she had a feeling she was going to lose. Going to die…)

**Young Rashel**

_(She lets out the loudest, most petrifying, piercing scream that made everyone else in the playground silent.)_

Help me!!! Help me!!! That man tried to touch me!!!!

_(She pointed at HUNTER REDFERN)_

(Camera cuts to the people's faces. They all look stunned and wide-eyed at RASHEL, and she kept pointing a screaming. Suddenly a MAN whom looked around 18 or 19 began to walk toward RASHEL and HUNTER REDFERN, he was wearing a marine's uniform. And then, everything burst into commotion and other men, fathers were chasing the man, too, and women got out their cell phones to call the police. HUNTER REDFERN turn and ran, ducking under things to get to an opening not too far away from the playground. But he sent words to her mind before leaving.)

**Hunter Redfern**

See you later.

(RASHEL sighed and slumped back, leaning into the structure's netting. Adults were calling down to her and kids were whispering, but none of it mattered to RASHEL.)


	3. Chapter 3

_PM me do what ever you want...review...read .....I don't own Night World.....yeah_

_**Night World: The Chosen**_

Based on the book by L.J. Smith

(Previously: RASHEL sighed and slumped back, leaning into the structure's netting. Adults were calling down to her and kids were whispering, but none of it mattered to RASHEL.)

**Scene 2:**

(We see RASHEL again, still only 5, and this time she is looking up to an older WOMAN, around 32 and wearing a police uniform, there is also 2 other men with her, both with disbelieving looks on their faces. We see a stretcher go by in the back of the screen and it makes you flinch. The police seem to be speaking to RASHEL.)

**Young Rashel**

_(Looks frustrated)_

I'm telling you, the man was _eating_ Timmy! I saw it with my own two eyes!

_(She sobbed without any tears coming out.)_

**Police Woman**

_(Looks at RASHEL at first, almost believing, then shakes her head)_

But what was the man _really_ doing to Timmy? Baby-doll, sweetie, I know it's awful, but just _try _to remember.

(RASHEL huffed,and the POLICE MEN and POLICE WOMAN left to go speak in private…well they though RASHEL couldn't hear them, but she could.)

**Police Woman**

_(Whispering)_

Where will she go now? Is the no resource or refuge?

**Police Man**

I checked the records earlier, she has a living aunt. No father…no siblings…no grandparents. This aunt is her only family now, it seems. We could take her there, as long as she _goes._ She one stubborn little mule.

**Police Woman**

_(Angrily to the POLICE MAN)_

Oh please! Do you have any idea what this girl has been through? She just lost her mother and her best friend. And her best friends body…well it's nowhere to be found. We go the mother, and she's surely dead. That man cracked her in neck nearly in two. But this little boy that she's talking about…._(beat) _we can't find him.

(The POLICE MAN sighs and turns to RASHEL and so does the camera.)

**Police Man**

Do you know your aunt, Rashel?

(The camera shows RASHEL'S stoical face—both blank and sad, and she nods. The camera keeps focus on RASHEL'S face but the settings change and she is now in a room with dull yellow walls and an orange bedspread and a long mirror. A spare bedroom of some kind. RASHEL is looking out the window to a dark and drizzly night's sky, she looks extremely miserable and ashen and she is now in some comfortable pajamas, but she still doesn't look comfy. In walks in AUNT CORINNE, a bony old woman. She has a bottle of some medicine for sleeping.)

**Aunt Corrine**

_(She looks at RASHEL sadly and RASHEL turns back to look at AUNT CORRINE with despondent green eyes. The film is still only black and white except for her eyes.)_

Oh, dear, I've brought you some medicine. It's good for you. I'll help you forget…help you to sleep, dearie.

**Young Rashel**

_(Looks at AUNT CORINNE wistfully)_

Maybe I don't want to sleep.

**Aunt Corinne**

Now after all that you've been through today, it'll be good for you. Don't be stubborn. Please, Rashel…

**Young Rashel**

_(Nods her head, crawling into bed)_

Ok.

(AUNT CORINNE brings RASHEL a spoonful of red liquid—medicine, RASHEL puts it in her mouth and AUNT CORINNE kisses her on the forehead.)

**Aunt Corinne**

Goodnight, sweetie.

_(Exits the room and closes the door, turning off the lights on her way out.)_

(Once AUNT CORINNE left for sure, RASHEL spit all the medicine into her hand, and wiped it off at the end of her bedspread. She then sat on her bed cuddled into her knees. Images of HUNTER REDFERN are flashing across the screen along with him saying 'See you later.' RASHEL'S flashbacked subsided and her eyes opened, and she looked around the dark room. She got out of the bed and tiptoed to the closet and slid it open as quietly as possible. She climbed to the shoe rack and squirmed up to the top shelf—as high as she could be. With her toe, she closed the closet door again and then covered her with sweaters and sweatshirts of all kinds. Finally, she shut her eyes. The scene faded out and then in again, and we see RASHEL'S eyes open wide. She sat bolt upright on the top rack and squirmed down as fast as she could. She opened the closet door and peeked outside. Camera shows her new bedroom engulfed in flames. They were everywhere…but she was small enough to get to the doorway without…just maybe without…harm. She made her way through the long, endless hallway and to the front door. She wigged the door, but it didn't budge. It was locked. She squeaked and tried again…still she couldn't open it. She looked around for a key. The fire seemed to be moving toward her and she was frightened. Finally, when she got to her knees to search, she found on under the mat. She got off her knees and stuck the key in the lock, and finally she was out of the house and in the front yard, looking cold and scared, shivering although she was just in a burning house. We see flashing lights coming up, and the rest fades to black.)

(The camera fades in again and we now see RASHEL in a building. It was a police building and she was sitting in a chair now covered in blankets and two cops were talking in front of her. One was the same POLICE WOMAN and a different POLICE MAN. They were whispering again. We can't clearly hear what they're saying, but we hear little words they're speaking. The camera stays on RASHEL whom looks somewhat stoical and blank.)

(We can hear this: Orphan…Where will she go?...I know this one family…Been through Hell…Who would start that fire, anyway?....Would She?....So, it's settled, she'll be on her way by tomorrow.)

(RASHEL remains unmoved, hearing only this part of the conversation, and the screen fades to black for the very last time in Scene 2.)


End file.
